<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea With the Mona Lisa by Cookie3753</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885504">Tea With the Mona Lisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie3753/pseuds/Cookie3753'>Cookie3753</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie3753/pseuds/Cookie3753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we discover that those we did not appreciate have greater value than we ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May contain what some might consider character bashing.  WARNING: contains brief mention of suicide.  Do not read if this is a trigger for you.  Some mild violence, but not especially graphic.<br/>This is my first fanfic, I would appreciate helpful feedback.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 1</p><p class="western"><br/>
</p><p class="western"><em>Announcer’s voice</em>:</p><p class="western">“Welcome to our broadcast. Tonight, Dr. Anthony Bertini, the man and his life.</p><p class="western">Dr. Anthony Bertini, popularly known as “The Smartest Man in the World” or as “The Man Who Knows Everything”, was loved by millions for his passion for education and perpetual excitement for learning.”</p><p class="western">The program began with his early life, how his family handled having a tiny genius in the house, and his first doctorate at the age of nine. His father explained how unique his son was.</p><p class="western">“It’s not enough to have complete and total recall of everything you’ve seen and heard. You have to understand it.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
</p><p class="western">“Dr. Bertini went on to become one of the most beloved figures of our time. His love of teaching inspired everyone he came in contact with, and he was a prodigious writer.”</p><p class="western">The program continued to chronicle the career of Bertini.</p><p class="western">Then, seven years ago, he had been kidnapped and tortured by two men. Although rescued, he had been gravely injured, and his attackers had escaped capture.</p><p class="western">Months later, threats from his attackers emerged, demanding Dr. Bertini surrender himself or they would begin killing his friends and family. Only days later, Dr. Bertini was tragically killed by a car bomb.The program cut to scenes from his funeral, countless grieving people. Heads of State, and leaders from around the world attended.</p><p class="western">The man watching the program picked up his plate and took a bite of his dinner before setting the plate back on his coffee table. He was working on his laptop, while also keeping an eye on the television. He listened as he worked on his research.</p><p class="western">The reporters were talking to people on the street about Bertini and how they felt about his death. It was touching how many people still grieved.</p><p class="western">The focus then turned to rumors and theories that he was still alive and in hiding. He sat up and paid attention to that.</p><p class="western">One woman was responding to the questions. “Oh, I hope it’s true, I really do. It would be so wonderful, he was such a great man. It’s because of him that I went into teaching. I wanted to be able to inspire young people to love learning as much as he did for me.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
</p><p class="western">The watcher smiled at the screen, warmed by the woman’s remarks. The knock at the door drew his attention, and he opened his door to find Tobias Fornell. The FBI agent had supported him through the years and had become a good friend.</p><p class="western">“Tobias. What brings you to my door?” He ushered his friend into his living room.</p><p class="western">Fornell dropped into a chair. “Just thought I would drop by, touch base.” He glanced at the tv. “Huh. I didn’t think you would be watching this.”</p><p class="western">His friend shrugged. “Just wallowing a little tonight. It helps to know that there are people who think it would be nice if I were still around, you know?”</p><p class="western">Fornell gazed at his friend with compassion. “We’ll get them.” The other man rubbed his face and gestured toward the kitchen. “Coffee, Tobias? A beer?”</p><p class="western">“I’ll take a beer.”</p><p class="western">When he returned from the kitchen, Tobias was speaking to someone on his cell phone. He glanced up as he came in, saying “Yes, he’s right here.” He handed the phone to his friend, and wandered into the kitchen with his beer. He looked at him curiously, and took the phone. “Hello?” His face blossomed into a beaming smile.</p><p class="western">“Mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Special Agent Tony DiNozzo stepped off the elevator onto the bullpen floor, his steps even and measured as he approached his desk. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his boss, was already seated at his desk, coffee in hand. It never ceased to amaze him how he would always be in place, drinking a fresh cup of coffee, no matter how early he arrived. Perhaps he had some sort of early warning system in place, so he could make a mad dash and get here before Tony. He mulled that over, calculating the speed of travel against the typical traffic and current street repairs.<br/>“DiNozzo!” <br/>His head snapped up. “Yes, Boss?”<br/>“Get your head in the game! I said the Director wants to see you. Now, DiNozzo!”<br/>“On it, Boss,” he jumped to his feet, heading for the stairs to the Director's office. He stopped at the desk of Vance's assistant.<br/>“He wanted to see me...” he pointed at the Director's door. Cynthia smiled at him.<br/>“Go right in, Agent DiNozzo.”</p>
<p>He tapped at the door, then entered. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” He raised his eyebrows in question. The Director smiled. “Yes, please, have a seat. Coffee?” he offered. He hit the switch, sealing the room from listening devices and locking the door.<br/>“Thank you, I’d love a cup. I had a short night, last night.” He shrugged “I got caught up in some research for the new book.” He smiled sheepishly.<br/>Vance handed him his cup, and passed over the creamer that he knew Tony liked. “How’s the new book going? I just finished the last one, it was wonderful. Jackie’s reading it now, and she can't put it down. She said to tell you it should come with a warning on the cover,” he chuckled. <br/>Tony flashed him grin. “Thank you, that's very kind. I'll pass on her recommendation to my publisher,” he said, wryly. He sipped his coffee. “It's coming along. What did you need to see me about?”<br/>Vance considered him thoughtfully. “Truthfully, I'm a little worried about you.” Tony looked up sharply. Vance held up his hand, silently asking him to wait. “You seem to be ...struggling. I worry that you're heading for burnout.” <br/>Tony sighed, setting his coffee on the table next to him. He stood and paced to the window, hands in pockets, looking out over the Navy Yard.<br/>“I don't know that I’m not, to be honest with you. It's been six years, Leon. Is there going to be an end to it? I...I just want to be me again.” He shook his head. “I don't know if I can keep doing this. I know it's important work, I do. I just don't know if I can be the one to keep doing it.”</p>
<p>Vance sighed deeply. “I understand. Is there anything I can do, short of shooting your co-workers?”<br/>Tony snorted out a laugh. “No, I guess if you're not willing to do that for me...”<br/>Vance unlocked the room, and the two shook hands. “Jackie would like you to come over for dinner next weekend, if you're free.” Tony grinned back at him. “I'd love to, have her text me with the info.”<br/>Vance nodded at him, and waved him out of his office.</p>
<p>“What did Vance want?” Gibbs snarled at him, as he took his seat in the bullpen. Tony looked up at him as he switched on his computer. “Oh, HR is complaining about my not using any of my vacation time. It's starting to back up and they're getting cranky about it.” He shrugged as though he really didn't care.<br/>“I don't have time for you to be out partying. I need you here, doing your damn job!”<br/>“That's what I told him,” Tony replied mildly. <br/>Gibbs continued to scowl darkly at him, as though it was his fault entirely. He finally got up and headed for the exit. “Going for coffee.”</p>
<p>A couple minutes later, Ziva David and Tim McGee sauntered into the bullpen. “Morning, Tony,” Ziva said sweetly. “You look really tired this morning. Was she really hot?” She smiled smugly, as she took her seat and powered up her computer.<br/>Tony looked over warily. “Was who hot, Ziva?” he asked, knowing full well the junior agent was trying to bait him.<br/>“The girl who's bed you were in last night, Tony. Did you at least get her name?” she smirked.<br/>He shook his head, and turned back to his screen.<br/>“Well, Tony?” It seemed she wasn't going to let it go today. Joy.<br/>“Ziva, how about you just do your job and leave my private life alone, hmm?” He stared at her.<br/>“What's the matter, Tony? Didn't bother to get her name this time? Was she even legal age?” She was practically chortling.<br/>Tony was up out of his chair and in her face in an instant. She stopped laughing immediately.<br/>“Agent David, I have had it with your salacious remarks and innuendo. Suggesting that I am having sex with underage girls is beyond unacceptable. Those kinds of remarks are moving into the realm of slander, and could cause irreparable damage to my reputation and livelihood. It. Stops. Now. If it ever happens again, I will file charges. Am I clear?” He leaned over, hands on her desk. Before she had a chance to answer, Gibbs was there, jerking Tony's attention away from Ziva's desk. <br/>“What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?! Leave Ziva alone, and get back to your desk.” He gave Tony a shove towards his desk. Ziva stared at him, her usual smug grin on her face. </p>
<p>Tony returned to his seat, glaring a warning at Ziva, which she totally ignored. She continued to smirk at him every time he glanced her way.</p>
<p>After lunch, Gibbs sent him down to Autopsy to get Ducky’s report on their last case. Tony was more than pleased to escape the bull pen.</p>
<p>The elderly Medical Examiner was working his way through his own mounds of paperwork when he arrived. He greeted Tony absently and with a little irritation for the interruption. Tony tried not to take it personally, but Ducky’s dismissive attitude was a little hurtful. Ever since Gibbs’ medical leave after the explosion, it seemed as if no one cared about how they spoke or acted towards Tony. It was one more reason to think about moving on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony returned to the bull pen to find Gibbs gone on yet another coffee run, and the trouble twins relaxing with their feet up. He seated himself behind his desk with a glare at the other two.<br/>“You two planning on working or are you just waiting for Gibbs to get back and catch you goofing off?” </p>
<p>Tim laughed at him. “Stop acting like you’re in charge, Tony. You’re not the boss.”<br/>“Well, I AM in charge, McGee,” snarled Gibbs as he rounded the divider. The two junior agents jumped. “And if you can’t do the job you’re paid for, I can find someone who can.”</p>
<p>The phone rang at that moment, interrupting the tense moment, and sending them into the field in search of a killer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since this chapter is so short, I'm going to post chapter 4 as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony studiously attended to his task of photographing the crime scene. He was still angry about Ziva's remarks from that morning. If that sort of thing followed him back to his real life it would be catastrophic. He would have to speak to her, make her understand that even a joke like that could follow a person. He'd seen it happen.<br/>As for what bug crawled up Gibbs' ass, he had no idea. He took another look around the scene, then took several shots of the crowd, knowing that perpetrators often hung around to watch. Suddenly a face jumped out at him and he stiffened in recognition. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.<br/>“Fornell” <br/>“It's me. I think I just saw Sandoval.” His heart was racing now.<br/>“Where the hell are you?” Fornell demanded. “Are you alone?”<br/>“I'm at a crime scene.” He gave the FBI agent the address. “What do you want me to do?”<br/>Before he heard the answer, the phone was ripped from his hand and hung up.<br/>“What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo. Make your calls on your own time!”<br/>“Boss, listen. There's a fugitive on the FBI’s ten most wanted list in the crowd! Adam Sandoval. Look,” he insisted, and showed Gibbs his shots. It was definitely him.<br/>Gibbs stared at him for a brief moment, the name teasing his memory. He shook it off.<br/>He pointed to the left. “You head around that way, I'll go right, see if we can head him off.” <br/>They took off, but were unable to locate their target.</p>
<p>They were meeting back up at the truck, when Fornell came screeching to a stop. He and his team leaped out of the car and began to fan out around the area.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked Tony first of all. Gibbs looked at him strangely.<br/>DiNozzo shook his head. “I'm fine,” he retorted. “I got a shot of him on camera, but we couldn't find him when we went looking.”<br/>“You went looking. Are you nuts?” he demanded.<br/>“Tobias..” Tony began. He was cut off before he even got started. <br/>“You know the rules! You do not ever, ever approach these guys yourself. Don't make me put you back in protective custody!”</p>
<p>Gibbs grabbed Fornell's arm. “What the hell are you talking about. Why wouldn't DiNozzo go looking for a perp. It's his job,” he snarled. “Somebody better start making some sense and it better be soon.”</p>
<p>Fornell looked at Gibbs confused. He turned to Tony and raised his eyebrows in question. Tony sighed. “He doesn't remember,” he said quietly.<br/>Fornell paced back and forth for a minute in agitation. He stopped and faced the two agents. “Okay, first thing we have to do is get Gibbs read in. Gibbs,” he hesitated, looking for a way to phrase what he had to say without pissing the former Marine off. “You're not going to like this, and I will explain back at the Navy Yard, but DiNozzo needs to go with me now. There is a good reason for it and I'll tell you all about it, but you need to trust me on this.”</p>
<p>Gibbs glared at the two of them. “There better be a damn good explanation for this, Fornell. Get going then.” He turned and stomped back to the crime scene.</p>
<p>As Tony drove off with the FBI agents, Tim and Ziva approached Gibbs. “Boss, what's going on?” Tim wanted to know. Ziva chimed in. “Tony is slacking off again, running off to play with the FBI while we do the work. Or are they arresting him again?”<br/>“No they are not arresting him. Get your asses back to work while you still have a job!”<br/>The two junior agents scattered.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinking!” Fornell demanded, as they sped away from the scene.  The veteran FBI agent was fuming, his anger fueled by the fear he’d felt when he’d heard the danger his friend and protectee was in.<br/>“Tobias, really, Gibbs was with me.  I was fine,” Tony replied, trying to soothe Fornell.<br/>Tobias took a deep breath, trying to relax.  Tony was who he was, and he really couldn’t feel any regret that his young friend had learned to take care of himself.  “We’re going back to my office.  We’ve got some planning to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cause of death of their victim was ruled to be accidental and the resulting paperwork was making Ziva and McGee wish for the presence of their Senior Field Agent. It seemed as though it was taking far longer to complete than the absence of one agent could account for. </p>
<p>Gibbs put McGee to work on finding a connection between DiNozzo and Sandoval. He left them to it, and stomped off to get coffee.</p>
<p>Ziva and McGee could hardly believe their eyes. The resemblance between DiNozzo and Dr. Bertini was uncanny.<br/>Ziva shook her head. “It can't be. It is not possible.”</p>
<p>McGee shrugged. “I'd say just a weird coincidence, if it weren't for the fact that there's already some kind of connection to the case.”</p>
<p>“That's because there is a connection, Agent McGee.” The Director stepped into their line of sight. “Shut off the screen.”</p>
<p>Ziva stood uneasily. “Agent Gibbs wanted us to look for a connection between Tony and Sandoval. We were just...” </p>
<p>Vance cut her off. Damn Gibbs, anyway. The man just can't butt out of things that don't concern him. “I'm aware, Agent David. I want both of you to wait for me in my office. I'll be up as soon as Gibbs returns.” He smiled wryly. “I wouldn't want him to have a meltdown when he finds you missing.”</p>
<p>He watched the two agents ascend the stairs and head into the office. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed Fornell.</p>
<p>“Tobias, is Tony there with you? We have a problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was just finishing his call when Gibbs strode back into the bullpen. He turned to Gibbs with a curt “My office”, turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. After a moment, Gibbs followed him, furious.</p>
<p>David and McGee jumped to their feet when the senior agents walked into the office. Vance closed the door, and initiated security measures. Gibbs was startled. “What the hell is going on around here, Leon?” he demanded suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Take a seat, all of you.” Vance sat at the head of his conference table. He watched his agents carefully as they took seats.<br/>“I can't emphasize enough how classified this information is. If it were to leak out, people will die. I don't care how exciting you find the information I'm about to share with you, you speak of this to NO ONE.” He looked each of the agents directly in their eyes. “That includes Ms Sciuto, Dr. Palmer, and Dr. Mallard.”</p>
<p>“They're all trustworthy, Leon.” Gibbs glared at the Director for daring to suggest otherwise.<br/>Vance returned it. “Aren't you the one with a rule about not sharing your secrets? I'm not kidding around here, Gibbs. If you three share this with them, you will be prosecuted. You can't just decided to do what you want and fill them in anyway. This is very much need to know. And at this time, they don't. I don't really think you do, either. But since David and McGee stumbled into it, we need to contain it.”</p>
<p>The younger agent's eyes grew wide as they realized the implications of Vance's remarks.</p>
<p>Vance gave them all a stern look. “Do we understand each other here?” The younger agents squeaked out a “Yes, Sir” and Gibbs gave a curt nod.</p>
<p>Vance's phone gave a chirp, and he checked his text messages. “Okay, Fornell and DiNozzo should be up here momentarily. Gibbs, keep a lid on that temper. This is not the time to be jumping all over Tony. For once in your life, try to show a little compassion.” Gibbs clenched his jaw, but said nothing. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Vance released the security measures and opened the door, admitting Tony and Tobias Fornell. They entered and the room was again secured.</p>
<p>Tony smiled nervously at his co-workers, his smile fading when he made eye contact with Gibbs. He hoped his boss would take the news well, that he would be supportive, but he really wasn't counting on it. He expected a rant on lying to everyone, followed by the ever popular 'get the hell out, I never want to see your face again'. He expected Ziva and Tim to be incredulous. He expected disbelief, that they would feel betrayed.<br/>Well, time to face the music, he mused.</p>
<p>The two sat on the other side of the conference table, Tony between Vance and Fornell. He hoped it would keep him from getting punched out. </p>
<p>Vance gave him a reassuring pat on the arm and turned to Fornell. “Tobias, you want to start?”<br/>Fornell looked around at everyone for a moment before beginning.</p>
<p>“I just want to be sure...you all know who Dr. Anthony Bertini is, correct?”<br/>“Of course we know who he was, Tobias. Don't be an idiot!” Gibbs snapped. </p>
<p>Fornell held up a placating hand. “Bear with me. This is all connected.” He took a steadying breath. “Seven years ago, Dr. Anthony Bertini was kidnapped from his home outside of Cambridge, Massachusetts. He was...brutalized...for ten days by two men, Adam Sandoval and Steve Evans. He was located and rescued by the FBI task force, but in the melee the two escaped, and they remain at large.” <br/>Tony lurched to his feet and staggered over to the window. Vance went over to him and spoke softly to him for a moment. Tony gave a jerky nod, Vance patted him on the shoulder and let him be. He retook his seat, nodding at Fornell to continue. He could see that Gibbs was itching to tear into his agent for leaving the table.<br/>Fornell forced himself back to his topic.<br/>“Bertini spent a month in the hospital and months more in physical therapy. Just when it seemed like he was starting to get his life back on track, the threats started. They wanted him back. They threatened his family, his friends, his fellow professors. They started threatening anyone they could find who had even a passing acquaintance with him, and let me tell you, that's a lot of people. They made some tries for a few of them, but they were unsuccessful.</p>
<p>We felt it was only a matter of time until these obsessive nut jobs were able to take and kill someone. Dr. Bertini agreed to fake his death, and entered Witness Protection under the name of Anthony DiNozzo, jr.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fornell looked around the table at the dumbstruck expressions, then his gaze moved on to Tony, who had become deathly pale. <br/>“Shit.”<br/>He and Vance moved quickly to their friend and helped him into a chair. <br/>“Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to get all dramatic,” he said softly. “It's just...I think it's the first time I heard it all spelled out like that.”<br/>His eyes shifted to Gibbs and company, waiting for all hell to break loose.</p>
<p>Gibbs stared back at him, but Tony didn’t think he was actually seeing him, his focus on some inner recollection. Gibbs shook his head as though trying to clear it.<br/>“Oh, hell.” <br/>Tony looked up hopefully at the sound. Did he dare to hope that Gibbs was finally remembering? He missed the man he had known, the man who had been both mentor and friend. With all he had lost over the years, one more loss had almost been his tipping point.</p>
<p>Tony turned his attention to Ziva and McGee.”So, Ziva. Tim. Go ahead, get it out.” He spread his arms as if to say 'hit me'.<br/>Ziva was shaking her head. “I am having a very difficult time believing this is true. Be that as it may, the resemblance is too great to dismiss.”<br/>Tony frowned at her for a moment. “So what are you saying?”<br/>She paused for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts. “If you are indeed Dr. Bertini, then I am happy that you are still alive, and I understand the need for your disguise. It was….exceptional.” She frowned as though it pained her to admit it.</p>
<p>“Tim?” Tony gave him an understanding look. “It's a lot to take in, I know. And you're entitled to whatever your feelings are. It's okay.”</p>
<p>“I...just...I don't know what to think right now. I'm a little angry that you let us think you only had a P.E. Degree. I mean, were you laughing at me every time I talked about my degrees?”</p>
<p>Tony was shaking his head before Tim finished speaking.<br/>“Tim, I never once thought that, please believe me. Intelligence is an accident of birth, a gift and a burden of responsibility. Being smart does not make someone a better person. If anything, I was jealous.”</p>
<p>Tim gaped at him. “Jealous? What?”</p>
<p>Tony sighed deeply. “Think about it, Tim. My entire identity is wrapped up in what I know, what I can teach. They decided I had to try to not display too much intelligence, because someone might figure it out. Every time you were able to dig out the info and save the day, I wanted to jump up and say, me too, I can do that too!”</p>
<p>Fornell cleared his throat. “You're all being read in because Ziva and Tim were figuring it out. Gibbs, you're being read in because you'd be an ass about them knowing something you didn't.” Gibbs glared at him, which he ignored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vance stood up to get everyone’s attention “I want to remind you all again, this is of the utmost secrecy. The threat from these men isn’t just against Tony, but against just about anyone whose ever had contact with him. That includes his friends, family, and a lot of children.”</p>
<p>Fornell gave Tony a brief glance. “Tony spotted one of his attackers at the crime scene this morning. Right now we're not sure if Sandoval being in the area is a coincidence, and we aren't sure if he saw and recognized Dr. Bertini. He thinks not.” He turned to Tony.</p>
<p>“I don't believe he recognized me. Judging by his profile and my past interaction with him, I believe he would have gone out of his way to let me know he was there. He definitely would have made eye contact. I was a little panicky at the time, but after having time to calm down and think about it, I believe it was just a coincidence. Which is not to say it's not an urgent situation.”<br/>Fornell nodded. “I tend to agree. I have people trying to track his movements on cameras, but it's going to take time. Meanwhile, we are moving Dr. Bertini out of state.” He grinned at his friend. “Looks like you'll get plenty of time to relax and de-stress.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was feeling productive today, so again, two new chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure about this place, Tobias?” Tony watched the scenery go by as they made their way down a two-lane country highway. <br/>“Very sure,” the FBI agent assured him. It's well off the beaten path. It's a farmhouse, and there is another older house on the property. It's fairly common on farms, when they build a new house they leave the old one standing, and often one of their kids will move into the old place with their family. Your security detail will be living in that one, and I promise they will stay out of your hair.” Tony nodded as he rested his head on the side window.</p><p>He was still trying to process his departure from NCIS and the D.C. Area. Gibbs had been a little embarrassed that he’d forgotten Tony, but seemed sympathetic. He’d apologized for not remembering and Tony was relieved that they could part on good terms. Ziva had been a surprise. He'd expected anger and hostility from her, but she'd been pretty understanding and apologized for things she had said. </p><p>Tim was still working though his feelings on the matter. Tony suspected it was that he was more embarrassed than angry. All the times he had shoved his education in Tony's face, to find out Tony had several PhDs was disturbing. Tony was of the opinion that Tim needed to get out from under Gibbs' influence. And Ziva’s.</p><p>The hardest part of the whole thing was saying goodbye to Abby. He wasn't able to tell her the whole story. He loved her like a sister, albeit a bratty sister, but there was no way she'd be able to keep this secret. Especially if she was mad at him.</p><p>flashback</p><p>Tony stepped cautiously into the lab and gave Abby a wave to get her attention. She grabbed the remote and flicked off the pounding music. “Tony, what's up?” she chirped.</p><p>He eyed her with trepidation and she immediately was on guard. “What's going on? What did you do?” she demanded.<br/>He drew in a breath. May as well get this over with. “Abs, I have to go away. It's an old case, and I have people after me. They're also after people I'm around. The FBI is placing me in protective custody.”<br/>“The hell they are! Gibbs won't stand for it, you tell them they are not going to break up our family!” she shrieked.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Abby, Gibbs understands that I have to go. And this is safer for all of you, too.”<br/>She advanced on him, poking him in the chest with one finger. “No, he can take care of you, you are not running out on us. We're a family!”</p><p>Tony looked at her sadly. Abby was circling the wagons and fighting to keep her world intact. He couldn't really blame her, but it really wasn't possible. </p><p>“I'm sorry, Abs. I just wanted to say thank you and goodbye. I hope we'll see each other again.”<br/>“NO!. You are NOT leaving, I won't allow it. Gibbs won't allow it!!”<br/>Tony just stared at her for a moment, before asking softly “Shall I just wait here then, for them to come and murder me? To wait for them to go after you, Gibbs, Ducky?”</p><p>Abby gasped, tears springing to her eyes. “No, Tony, I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't want to lose you.” He put his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug. “Abby, I want you to know that I will always consider you my friend. Just remember that, okay?”<br/>She’d nodded, clinging tightly to her best friend.</p><p>End flashback </p><p>Ducky and Jimmy had taken the news much better. While they didn't know the whole story, they understood it was for his safety. He promised to give them the whole story as soon as he could. He felt pretty confident that they would keep his secret, but it might be safer for them in the long run this way.</p><p>He tuned back into his surroundings as they slowed and turned onto a gravel covered side road. It was a bit bumpy, but mercifully short. They emerged into a small farmstead. Two houses, one of them much newer stood near the front of the property about a hundred feet apart. Further back were a barn and assorted outbuildings. There were a lot of trees up around the houses, before opening out into the fields. It was a lot different locale than he was used to, but right now, it was perfect.</p><p>The two men were joined by agents from the other house, who came over to be introduced and help unload his things. The house was fully furnished, so clothing and personal effects were the bulk of his belongings. He was delighted to see a very nice desk in the den, and thought if nothing else, he might finally get a chance to get some writing done.<br/>A brief meeting with his protection team let him relax even more once assured they were fully aware of the situation.  He did his best to make them understand that he was an experienced federal agent, and not a helpless maiden. Tony spent the afternoon unpacking and getting his office arranged to his satisfaction. A check of the kitchen found it well stocked, and all he needed to do was make a shopping list when needed. The agents would do his shopping. </p><p>Tony settled into his new home, but spent a lot of the first few weeks brooding about how he left the situation at NCIS. He exchanged emails with the Vance family, but chose not to try to contact any of the others. <br/>Slowly he began to spend more time writing. He worked on his new novel, and began an outline of a book exploring his time in Witness Protection, and the psychological impact on both the witness and their family. </p><p>His computer chimed, letting him know an email was waiting for him. He was please to see a chatty email from his mother. They were all well, hoping to see him soon. Yeah, always hoping it was soon. His baby sister, married two years ago, is pregnant. How many kids in the family now? Eight? No, nine. This will make an even ten. Wow, ten kids in the family and he'd never seen seven of them.</p><p>He shut the computer down and wandered out to the back yard, plunking himself into a lawn chair, ignoring the tears tracking down his cheeks. Not the first time he'd cried about this mess. Cried for what he'd missed, for what he'd lost. It seemed never ending.</p><p>“Hey, doc, everything okay?” Tony sat up quickly, wiping his face. He turned to see Bill Jensen, the head of his protection detail, wandering his way with a couple beers in hand.<br/>“Yeah, fine. Just feeling a little sorry for myself.” He accepted the icy cold beer.<br/>Bill took a seat next to him. “Nothing wrong with that, doc. You got plenty of reasons. Just so you don't take it to extreme.” He took a swig of his beer. “Cut yourself some slack.”<br/>Tony laughed. “Thanks. You my shrink today?” The other man grinned. “Nah. I'm your bartender.” They shared a grin, and went on to talk about the farm, and the gossip from the local town.</p><p>Much of that gossip centered around whoever was living on the old Peterson place. So far, the theories were both mundane and wild. Oddly enough, and a cause of mild concern, one theory was that Dr. Bertini was alive, faking his death and hiding out on the farm.<br/>“You're kidding, right?” He stared at Bill, aghast.<br/>Bill shook his head. “Not that uncommon a rumor. It pops up now and again all over the damn place. We're looking into it, but we need to be prepared in case someone comes snooping around. We want you to be sure to stay behind the house when outdoors. Don't answer the door. We'll head them off if they show up here.”</p><p>“Oh, that won't be suspicious at all,” Tony snarked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure enough, it was only a matter of a few days before the proximity alarms alerted them to the presence of two vehicles heading down their road. Tony was ushered into the house and instructed to stay away from the windows. One of the agents remained with him to keep him safe.</p>
<p>While Tony chafed at being locked away when something was going on, he had an understanding of the protection detail from both sides.</p>
<p>Bill Jensen took a seat on the front porch, and two other agents secreted themselves in concealed positions, awaiting orders. Bill watched as two county Sheriff cars came around the last bend and stopped in front of the main house. Bill watched the Sheriff and four deputies climb out of their cars. Three of the deputies held themselves back by the cars, as the Sheriff and one other climbed up the front steps of the old farmhouse.<br/>
Bill stood to meet them. “Sheriff,”he greeted them cordially. “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>The sheriff gave the stranger a good look over, sizing him up and trying to determine if he might be trouble.</p>
<p>“I've been hearing a lot of talk about a bunch of men moving into this place and I thought I might come by and see what's going on. I find the situation a bit suspicious." Bill noticed that behind him, his deputies were starting to fan out as though to take a look around. He smiled at the sheriff. “I understand completely, Sheriff, but unless you have a warrant you better call your deputies back to their car. You do not have permission to search this property.”<br/>
The Sheriff glared at him, for a moment before giving his companion a sharp nod. The deputy stepped back and gave a sharp whistle. The others turned and went back to the cars, sending dark looks their way.<br/>
The sheriff turned back to Bill. “So, you have something to hide here, Mr......?”<br/>
“Jensen, Bill Jensen." Bill shook his head. “Not like you're thinking, Sheriff. I'm going to reach inside my pocket and get my ID. That alright?" At the Sheriff's cautious nod, he pulled out his FBI identification and badge and handed them to the LEO's.</p>
<p>“FBI. Still doesn't explain anything."<br/>

</p><p>The Sheriff took a seat at Bill's invitation. </p>
<p>“We are a group of federal agents. We are on federal property. This is a classified op, but I can assure you we anticipate no danger to the public. I hope that you will discourage your men from gossiping about the situation.</p>
<p>“We have a lot teenagers who might be out looking for a bit of mischief. I don't want to find out you've put a bullet in one of them for no damn good reason." The Sheriff scowled at him.</p>
<p>Bill gave him a benign smile. “We don't want that any more than you do. We would appreciate it if you would do what you can to discourage folks from poking around.”</p>
<p>The sheriff gave him a long, hard stare. “If I find out that this is all to protect some drug lord while he waits for trial, I am going to be a very unhappy man, and rest assured, I will share my unhappiness with a lot of people, starting with you."</p>
<p>Bill laughed. “All I can say is that there are no criminals being held on this property, nor are there plans to do so."</p>
<p>The Sheriff nodded. “Hell of a lot of tax dollars at work here."<br/>
Bill shrugged. “Guess so,"was his noncommittal answer.</p>
<p>The Sheriff rose to his feet, took a look around, and turned back to Bill. “I don't like it. I don't like mysteries. Good day."</p>
<p>The FBI agents watched as the LEO's climbed back in their cars and headed back down the road.<br/>
“All units, all clear, stand down." Bill ushered his returning men inside, as Tony and his watcher came down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?" Tony asked warily. Bill gave him an easy clap on the shoulder. “Just the local LEO sniffing around. Weren't too happy about it, but we'll have the governor's office give 'em a call and settle 'em down." He looked around. “In the meantime, I think we're likely to have some snoops, so threat level two is in effect."<br/>
Bill was pissed off, despite his relaxed demeanor. This was way too much interest in their presence. It was asking for trouble, and whatever idiot decided on that small town America was a good place to hide needed his ass kicked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>The next few days were quiet, but at the same time a little tense. The agents were in a constant state of watchfulness, and Tony was getting edgy. It was hard for him to go back to being the protected instead of the protector.<br/>On the third day, he was sitting out on the back patio with his laptop, working on a chapter of his latest novel. His publisher was getting a little aggravated with him for taking so long. He just hadn't been feeling very creative the last few weeks, but he didn't want to leave fans of the books hanging.<br/>The detective series was very popular, and he enjoyed writing it. The lead detective and his partner were actually based on Gibbs and Fornell, not that he would ever tell them that. And they were loosely based, unlike the characters in McGee's Deep Six series. The current plot involved a female detective who had once been a Secret Service agent. This one would be for Kate, he thought. A good, strong female lead. Kate would have insisted on it.</p>
<p>It was just nearing noon, a fine summer day, when he realized that someone was watching him. He lifted his head, trying to zero in on the feeling. It was unusual for him to be outdoors alone, they kept a pretty good rein on him since the visit from the sheriff. The feeling didn't fade, so he casually reached in his pocket and hit the panic button.</p>
<p>Agents came flying from all directions, and he was bundled into the house in record time.</p>
<p>“I felt someone watching me, over in the treeline I think." He called out as Dave, his assigned babysitter today, hustled him up the stairs to the room with the panic room installed.<br/>“I didn't see anyone, but I know that feeling."</p>
<p>The agents drew their weapons and spread out over the property, looking for the intruder. Half an hour later they had apprehended three teenage boys sneaking around the property, trying to get a peek at the strangers. They confiscated a couple of cameras, returning them after ascertaining they contained no pictures of their protectee. They then called the Sheriff, who came by to chew out and take custody of the teens. But only after the FBI had put the fear of God into them.</p>
<p>Crisis averted, the agents cajoled Tony into cooking his lasagna for them. The task would calm his nerves and they would all have a great meal. Win-win.</p>
<p>Word must have gotten around, because they had no more trouble for the next couple months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got further ahead on things than expected...so on til the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Tony thought he had gotten a little complacent. He'd been decompressing this summer, learning how to be himself again. Relaxing despite the watchfulness of the agents who guarded him. He'd forgotten his panic button on his nightstand, although he wasn't sure it would have made a difference. He'd never even seen them coming.</p>
<p>The first thing he was aware of was a pounding headache. Did they always have to slug him over the head? Have a little respect for the brain cells, okay? The back of his head felt like they'd taken a two by four to it. Maybe a steel two by four. He could barely even think about opening his eyes.</p>
<p>A soft voice, very close to his left side whispered to him. “Wakey, wakey, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Tony's heart seized, his breath catching. Evans. Oh, God. His eyes flew open.</p>
<p>“There you are, darling. We've been waiting for you,"purred the monster from his nightmares.</p>
<p>Tony found himself sprawled on the floor of what looked to be a barn, although not the barn on the FBI property. Shit. Good news, he wasn't tied up. Were they were still thinking of him as the defenseless academic they'd kidnapped all those years ago? He'd been completely unable to defend himself back then.</p>
<p>He pulled himself to his feet, staggering a bit. Sandoval stepped up to him, backing him towards a nearby wall. He suddenly found himself sandwiched in between the two men who terrified him most. Evans wrapped his arm around his throat and Sandoval used his fists to remind him of how much they missed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill Jensen returned from town to find his men unconscious and tied up, and his protectee missing. Before he even untied his men, he was on the phone, ordering a manhunt for Tony and his captors. He was sickened by the idea that Tony had been taken on his watch. There would be plenty of time to dissect the op after the doc was recovered and those two assholes were in jail or autopsy. In a matter of hours this place would be swarming with people. </p>
<p>Fornell was furious. He was currently on a jet, heading for the safe house where Tony had been, wondering who he was going to have to kill. He transferred to a chopper at the air field, which took him directly to the farm, where the command post was set up. He was met by Bill Jensen, who looked about as miserable as Fornell felt.</p>
<p>“Sit rep,” he snapped, striding towards the house. The command post was set up in the large living room.<br/>“He was grabbed about 4:15 pm., local time. The detail in the house was taken out with gas, the two outside with a taser. All of them were left alive, tied up. I found them, and our protectee missing at 4:42, when I returned from town." He glanced over to the Sheriff who had joined him. “Sir, the LEO's don't have ID on our protectee as yet." He gave Fornell a meaningful look. Shit. They'd have to fill them in. This was going to bust wide open.<br/>Fornell sighed. “Okay. I want all hands in the front yard for a short briefing. We have photos of those involved to hand out?" Bill nodded. “Photos of all three."<br/>“Let's do it, then."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Fornell was ready to speak to the crowd of law enforcement waiting outside.</p>
<p>“Okay. I think most of you already know we are looking for the two men on the top of the ten most wanted list. They are Adam Sandoval and Steve Evans. They are wanted for the kidnapping and torture of Dr. Anthony Bertini seven years ago. What most of you don't know is that Dr. Bertini entered Witness Protection and was staying here on this property until today when he was again kidnapped.” He had to pause a moment for the uproar that caused.<br/>“We believe that the same two men have taken him again. I don't have to tell you how much danger Dr. Bertini is right now. He's a little better prepared to defend himself than he was the last time, but time is of the essence. We failed him all those years ago, I don't want to fail him now. You have your assignments, and we have photographs of the three men for you to take with you. Let's get to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awareness came back to him slowly. He became aware of the rough boards he was laying on, the smell of farm animals. Gradually he became aware of the pain from his beating. His hands were cuffed behind his back and something was fastened around his neck. Tony cracked his eyes open, just enough to try and see if he was alone.</p>
<p>His neck was encircled with a heavy metal collar, attached to a chain, which was itself attached to a post. His shirt was gone, but the rest of his clothing seemed undisturbed. Tony wiggled around and was able to slip his hands behind his butt, and pull his legs through, bringing his hands in front of his body. As he wiggled his feet through, his hands brushed his ankles, and his heart nearly stopped.<br/>They had not searched him thoroughly, and had missed his backup weapon strapped to his ankle. The rush of adrenaline was almost too much for him. It was inconceivable that they hadn’t searched him. Evidently they were unaware of his law enforcement training and still considered him to be a helpless academic. He wasn’t that man anymore, and now… now he was a man with hope.</p>
<p>Tobias Fornell and Bill Jensen were two men on a mission, and they intended to retrieve Tony. They were not even considering failure.</p>
<p>The sheriff was going over local maps identifying any properties that were known to be unpopulated. They were being checked by satellite for heat signatures. Fornell felt pretty confident that they wouldn’t be going very far with their captive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At NCIS, the team was captured in the drama along with the rest of the country, or rather, the world. The news had broken of Bertini being alive and in hiding. It touched off a firestorm of speculation and sheer joy. Tim and Ziva had been concerned that there would be resentment for fooling everyone, but people just seemed happy. The news about what he’d been doing all this time hadn’t leaked yet, but it was only a matter of time. A couple of people had started to put Tony’s absence together with Bertini being alive and noticing the resemblance. <br/>Abby had swung wildly between happiness and anger that she’d been lied to, but had ultimately settled more toward happiness and concern for Tony’s safety. And she was more than a little thrilled to realize she’d been clubbing and had movie dates with Dr. Anthony Bernini.</p>
<p>Vance wandered into the bull pen and watched the coverage on the plasma for a moment.<br/>“Talked to Fornell. They’ve identified a couple of properties that look likely, they’re heading for them now. Might be a couple hours yet.” <br/>Gibbs nodded. “We’ll probably see it on the news before he gets around to calling, if they find him.” Vance nodded.</p>
<p>Tony sat with his back against the post he was shackled to, legs crossed with his hands in his lap. Hands that cradled his backup weapon. He was cold, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted, and still had a killer headache. He was hoping that the two would show up before he passed out. It was unlikely the gun would go unnoticed a second time. Hell, it was unlikely in the extreme that it went unnoticed the first time. Were they playing with him?</p>
<p>He shook his head, both to clear his thoughts and to help him focus. He’d been through far worse than this. He’d been up close and personal with serial killers, he worked for Gibbs. This was nothing.</p>
<p>The creaking of a door sent a shock of adrenaline through his body. It was time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fornell and Jensen crept onto the property with their team of agents. The team spread out, surrounding the buildings, waiting for the signal from the team leaders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony looked up to see his captors grinning at him from across the room. Both appeared to be armed with their favorite weapons...big knives. <br/>“Well, hey guys. Long time, no see. How ya been?” He gave them his trademark cocky grin.<br/>The pair traded wary glances. Sandoval took a few steps toward him, making sure Tony saw the knife.</p>
<p>“We’ve been missing your company, sweetheart. We had so much fun together.” His eyes raked Tony’s body.<br/>Tony shrugged. “Not exactly the way I recall it, but whatever.”</p>
<p>Sandoval grinned at him. “Well, I guess we’ll have to refresh your memory then.” He took one step more towards him before two gunshots hit him square in the chest, center mass.<br/>Evans reached behind him and pulled a gun from the back of his pants. As soon as Tony saw the gun, he fired again, killing the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jensen and Fornell heard the shots. Fornell screamed into his radio. “Shots fired, shots fired! Go, go, go!”<br/>The agents all ran toward the barn, covering all exits, and breached the structure.</p>
<p>Tony jerked the handgun up at the sound of others entering the barn. Shouts of FBI! rang out, and his hands dropped back into his lap. He tried to call out that the scene was clear, but his throat wouldn’t cooperate.</p>
<p>Soon, agents were crowding into the room, and Fornell and Jensen were helping him to lie down. Fornell took the gun, as Jensen accepted a blanket from another agent and covered Tony to help keep him warm.</p>
<p>“It’s over Tony. They’re dead.” Fornell patted him gently on the shoulder. “How the hell did you get a gun?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled weakly. “Morons didn’t even search me. Still had my backup on my ankle.” The agents gaped at him.<br/>They stepped aside then as the ambulance arrived and efforts were made to remove the shackles around his neck and wrists.</p>
<p>As he was carried to the waiting chopper by his rescuers, Tony heard news crews calling out to him, asking if he was okay. He freed one hand, giving them a thumbs up gesture to reassure his friends and family. Soon he was secured in the back of the ambulance. An I.V. was started and he was quickly checked over for injuries needing immediate attention. That done, he was bundled warmly in blankets, and they headed for the nearest hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The NCIS crew was cheering as he was carried out of the barn, laughing as they saw the thumbs up from Tony. News outlets around the world were carrying the story, there was absolutely nothing else on the tv.<br/>Vance was trying halfheartedly to get people back to work, but even he was too happy to care very much.</p>
<p>The President was declaring a national day of celebration, as were many other countries. Gibbs shook his head. Tony would be startled when he heard that. He knew his friend only cared about seeing his family again. He felt shame in having forgotten his young friend’s situation, and now would not likely get the chance to make it right. If Tony ever set foot inside the building again, it would be as a VIP visitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chopper landed at the small, regional hospital that was close by, and Tony was rushed into the emergency bay. He was greeted by doctors and nurses all cheering and applauding as they hustled him into an exam room. Tony tried to smile and greet them, but he was just too exhausted to care very much. A couple of agents stayed close to him, refusing to leave his room. A quick, but thorough examination revealed nothing life threatening, and it was determined that they would be transferring him to a larger hospital. One that was better equipped to deal with the hoards of press and well wishers that were certain to descend on them. Tony promised to come back and see them when he was feeling better, and he and his detail were whisked away on a life-flight chopper, headed for the big city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another E.R., another exam, and a V.I.P. hospital room later, Tony was sleeping the sleep of the truly wiped out. He had no serious injuries, primarily bruises and dehydration. </p>
<p>When Tony began to surface, it was well into the next day. He heard quiet voices and someone was holding his hand. He pried his eyes open to find his parents sitting beside his bed. He was able to just drink in the sight of them for a few moments before they noticed he was awake. He gave his mother’s hand a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>His mother gasped as she realized he was awake. She leaned over his bed, her hand on his cheek. “Anthony,” she murmured softly. </p>
<p>Parents and child shed tears as they were reunited, sharing joyful hugs and kisses. Their ordeal was finally over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, brief mention of suicide.  If this is a trigger for you, please don't read.</p>
<p>Thank you everyone for the lovely comments, and your support for my first fanfic.  Got another in the works, now I'll have the guts to post a lot sooner.<br/>And by the way, when I read this, I hear Lester Holt in my head as the announcer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epilogue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for joining us this evening. Tonight, we share with you an interview we never expected would be possible. A conversation with Dr. Anthony Bertini.”</p>
<p>The MTAC was crowded to capacity with agents and other employees of NCIS, along with SecNav, as they watched the broadcast of the special interview newscast. Tony and the interview team had visited NCIS last week and it had been both exciting and bittersweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The broadcast resumed.<br/>“Recently we had the honor of sitting down with Dr. Bertini and talking to him about his years in Witness Protection.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Bertini, thank you for taking the time to talk to us tonight.”<br/>A reserved Tony sat on the chair opposite the interviewer. He smiled slightly at him. “I’m very pleased to be here. I know people have a lot of questions, and they deserve some answers.”</p>
<p>“Take us back to the decision. What led you to the point of having to disappear?”</p>
<p>Tony sighed. “Evans and Sandoval were on the loose. We knew what they were capable of. They were threatening to kill members of my family, friends, people I met on the street or students of mine. They were threatening just about anyone who had ever met me, and many of those were children. They demanded that I turn myself over to them.<br/>The FBI came up with the idea of making it look like I was killed by a car bomb, and I would enter Witness Protection.”</p>
<p>“I think we all remember that part of it, very well. I imagine most people can tell you where they were when they learned about it.” The interviewer smiled sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony nodded. “I hated the idea of it, but I had to protect those people. I would never want anyone hurt because of me. It was also very important to me that it not be a ‘suicide’. We know that suicide is contagious, and I would not take a chance that others would decide to follow me.”</p>
<p>“So tell us what happened then. We know you went into law enforcement. How did that come about?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. “It seems so far fetched, doesn’t it? Certainly no one would be looking for me there. I wanted to help save other people from what I had been through. I wanted to make their lives safer, and help them get justice. I also felt the training would make me more able to protect myself in the long run, and that did prove true in the end.” The two went on to discuss his career in law enforcement, and the places he’d worked.</p>
<p>“You lost a partner, a couple of years ago.”</p>
<p>Tony closed his eyes briefly, and he nodded sadly. “Kate. Special Agent Caitlin Todd. She was shot in the line of duty.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about her.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed, even as he smiled. “Kate came to us from the Secret Service. She was bossy and opinionated and funny and fierce and loyal and frighteningly competent. She was my partner. She was my heart’s sister. I still miss her.”</p>
<p>The announcers voice continued with footage of Tony at NCIS and at crime scenes. Shots both somber and funny, Tony being silly, and deadly serious.</p>
<p>“We went with Dr. Bertini as he revisited the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, or NCIS. We met up with his former teammates and heard a few stories about him.”</p>
<p>“So, meet team leader, Special Agent Gibbs, Officer David, and Special Agent McGee. Also Dr. Mallard, medical examiner, Forensic Specialist Abby Scuito, and assistant medical examiner, Dr. Jimmy Palmer. These are the people who I worked with, who were my family.” They all gave him hugs.<br/>Tony showed what had been his desk to the cameras, plunking himself down in his former seat and kicking back with his feet on the desk. They all laughed, Jimmy remarking “There’s our Tony!”<br/>Tony spent some time hugging people and shaking hands around the bullpen. Director Vance and SecNav made an appearance and Tony then showed the crew around the building, greeting more co-workers and friends.</p>
<p>The next scene was of the team seated in a conference room, being interviewed.<br/>“Tell me about Dr. Bertini as a federal agent.”</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled that half smile of his. “Best young agent I have ever worked with.”</p>
<p>Tim snorted. “When he wasn’t pulling a prank or practical joke!” They all laughed.</p>
<p>“I take it he was a prankster.”</p>
<p>Abby nodded vigorously. “Oh, yeah. Tony was always doing something to lighten the mood. The crimes we see, that can get pretty intense after a while. I’ve seen a lot of people burn out. Tony would make us laugh, and then we could get back to business. I really miss him.”</p>
<p>“When did you all find out who he was?”</p>
<p>Gibbs raised his eyebrows. “I found out soon after he came to work for me. Agent Fornell, his FBI handler, is a friend of mine, and they thought it was important for someone here to know, just in case. And of course, the Director knew.”</p>
<p>Ziva spoke up. “Tim and I found out only recently. Just before he was taken. The others didn’t find out until it hit the news.”</p>
<p>How did you feel when you found out?”</p>
<p>“We were stunned.” Tim frowned. “Tony was trying very hard to disguise his intelligence. He told us he had a degree in Physical Education!” The others laughed.<br/>“I mean, it was obvious that he was a smart guy. But that smart….never in a million years would I have guessed. I admit I was a little put out. But you know, Tony has always been there for me when I needed him, so I guess I can be there for him.”<br/>Ducky spoke up. “I don’t think any of us properly appreciated what we had. I felt as though I had discovered I’d been using the Mona Lisa for a serving tray.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene cut to Tony and the interviewer strolling in the garden of his Cambridge home.<br/>“Dr. Bertini’s home here in Cambridge was kept by the Bertini family as it was when he lived here. These past years, the family has maintained that it intended to turn it into the Bertini Library.”</p>
<p>“I never thought I would see this place again.” Tony sat on a stone bench in the garden.</p>
<p>“You made your home here, before all this began.”<br/>“Yeah, they kidnapped me from this house. We put in security like you wouldn’t believe after that.” He huffed a laugh. “I don’t know if I’ll move back here or not.”</p>
<p>“Will you return to teaching?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I hope so. I really do. Right now, I have to take time to relearn who I am. I’m not the same guy I was five years ago. It’s going to take some time to find myself, to let Tony DiNozzo go. He was a good guy, but I have to let him go. I want my life back. I want to get to know my nieces and nephews. I have some new in-laws to get to know. Life goes on, you know, and I have some catching up to do.”</p>
<p>“And how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Tony paused for a moment, thinking. He looked around him at his house, at the people watching. He thought about all he’d been through, and all the people he’d met who had helped him. Then he looked right at the camera.<br/>“Hopeful. I feel hopeful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scenes from the life of Tony Bertini flashed on the screen.</p>
<p>“Dr. Bertini expressed his hopes for the future. He’d like to teach, to work with children, to share his joy in learning. He also shared with us that he is the author of a popular detective book series. He is now working on a book about his experience in Witness Protection.</p>
<p>As for us, we are basking in the knowledge that one of mankind’s greatest treasures and brightest stars has been returned to us. Dr. Bertini has always inspired us, made us all want to try that little bit harder to be better people. I, for one, do not intend to let him down.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>